User blog:Ukanlos Subspecies/Zentrix, Poison of the Void
Ranged, Carry, Assassin, Jungler *Health: 405 (+75) *Health Regen: 4.32 (+0.69) *Mana: 210 (+73) *Mana Regen: 5.9 (+0.74) *Attack Damage: 56.7 (+3.850) *Attack Speed: 0.692 (+2.42%) *Armor: 20 (+2.5) *Magic resist: 28 *Movement speed: 315 *Range: 250 Lore: A being from the Void, Zentrix was a fearsome monstrosity. He will rip and sever almost anything in his path. He will hunt and brutally kill his prey. Enjoying every bite of satisfactory. When attacking various creatures, he will pursue any who survive. He was one of the most feared monsters of the Void, along with one of his comrades. The two occasionally argue on which should rip or eat the victims first, but when paired in battle, the two work with each other to absolute perfection, unleashing a barrage of poisonous void blasts and deafening voices. Zentrix though, wanted to climb higher to the top, so he left the Void and invaded Runeterra, murdering many people and villages and recklessly ripping and eating numerous creatures unlucky enough to stand in his path. He had stripped almost all the life in the Plague Jungles. Disappointed by the fact that not a single being in this different world would give him a thrill or challenge. Suddenly a lone figure stood in his path. Seeing him as a challenge, Zentrix immediately attacked. However, his claws were blocked by a sturdy staff that extended from about two metres away from the creature. The creature swung his weapon upon Zentrix, sending him flying. Zentrix grinned as he licked the blood off his face. Finally, a creature worth eating, he stated. Zentrix attacked again, the creature swung his staff at Zentrix, quickly reacting, Zentrix dashed sideward and slashed at the creature with one of his claws. To his surprise, he was then surrounded with a cloud of smoke as the creature vanished. A powerful, crushing blow landed behind him, knocking him over. The creature was still alive, it had left an illusion which fooled Zentrix. The two continued to battle, unleashing three mighty strikes at the other and another making X-shaped wounds to his foe. They also caused devastating winds caused by cyclones and void orbs. Zentrix fell unconsious as he saw the creature standing in front of him. He thought he'd die, but the creature just simply walked away from him. He raged the next day, finding out that the creature he fought had joined a familiar sounding "League of Legends". He remembered Cho'Gath saying something about this before he left the Void. Vowing to kill and consume the creature he lost to, and using his bones as weapons and armor, Zentrix enters the League. "You shall feel my venom rushing through your veins!" -Zentrix, having bitten his prey Abilities passive: Cleanse with Blood - Zentrix's attacks on a target below 60% health deal 3/5/7/9/11 bonus magic damage and will heal him for 2%/4%/6%/8%/10% of the magic damage dealt. Q: X slash (45 mana) - Zentrix slashes at his target at a X pattern, dealing 65/85/105/125/145 (40%AD) physical damage. A cross mark will remain with the victim for 4 more seconds, the mark deals 1.0/1.5/2.0/2.5/3.0 (+15%AD) physical damage within that time and also causes reduced health regeneration. Zentrix also gains 2% bonus movement speed for every marked enemy. He can use this ability three times in succession before it goes to cooldown. (cannot use all three strikes on the same target) cooldown: 10 seconds W: Void bomb (75, 85, 95, 105, 115 mana) - Zentrix fires four Void bombs in a cone in front of him, dealing 75/85/95/105/115 (+80%AP) magic damage to all enemies hit and slowing them by 20% for 1.8 seconds. cooldown: 20, 18, 16, 14, 12 seconds. Cone angle: 85 degrees. range: 450 E: Poison crunch (60 mana) - passive - Zentrix detects enemy champions within 3000 range that are below 40% health. Zentrix's attacks deal bonus damage against these champions. active - Zentrix crunches his target enemy champion, dealing 60/80/90/100/110 (+75%AD) physical damage and poisoning them for 5 seconds, dealing 5/15/25/35/45 (+60%AP) magic damage over the course of the duration. cooldown: 18 seconds R: Evolve (no cost) - Zentrix transforms into either one of two powerful Void creatures, gaining a new ability and bonuses. (when cast, a box containing the two transformations will appear, one can click either one of the transformations to complete the ability). When leveling this ability up, the summoner can pick on either transformation to add the level to, improving its new ability and bonuses. Zentrix can cast the ability again (after casting the new ability, meaning each new abilities can only used once between traansformations) to change back to his normal form. cooldown: 10 seconds Wings of the Void ® Bonus: 5%/7%/9% movement speed New ability: R: Sky Claw (100, 110, 120 mana) - Zentrix leaps toward the target enemy, dealing 100/150/200 (+50%AP) magic damage to the target and applying grievous wounds to it that reduces healing effects by 50% for 3 seconds. Jaws of the Void ® Bonus: 20/30/40 attack damage New ability: R: Devour (100, 110, 120 mana) - Zentrix attempts a finishing blow on a target enemy champion with a massive bite, dealing 200/250/300 true damage to them. Recommended builds Category:Custom champions